


Billy Hargrove Gif Imagines

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Romance, Gen, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Imagines, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Jealous Billy Hargrove, Post-Stranger Things 2, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Soft Billy Hargrove, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Stranger things imagines, Top Billy Hargrove, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: A collection of Billy Hargrove imagines
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. When you're walking to your car and you catch Billy staring right through your soul from the distance

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This was Posted from my Wattpad page and I decided to share it on here! Enjoy!)

_-This is the 5th time you've caught him staring at you today_

_-You had to be honest you thought he was so fine_

_-But you also found it creepy that he was doing this_

_-He smirks, looking up and down at you_

_-You were wearing a tank top with jean shorts_

_-You were looking like real good so in a way you couldn't blame him for staring but you still found it creepy_

_-"May I help you sir?" You yell_

_-He says nothing and licks his lips, smiling._

_-His smile is infectious and charming_

_-Before he could do that, a little red head girl on a skateboard came up and that's when he started to leave_

_-You roll your eyes after what had just happened all day_

_-"Fucking weirdo, we're gonna have some problems"_


	2. Billy gets slightly jealous of you and a guy talking until.....

_-Even though Billy knows there's nothing to be jealous of that guy since he knows that guy has nothing on him_

_-The guy was pretty good looking but not on Billy's level of attractiveness_

_-But still, he couldn't help but feel jealous of you two laughing together like y'all knew each other or a long time_

_-He then recognizes the guy, as he is known in town for stealing other people's girlfriends_

_-You don't like the guy obviously, you're faithful and have a boyfriend already_

_-You didn't know what kind of person he was, you're recently new in town and trying your best to get to know people and their names_

_-You're only talking to him so he would get off your back_

_-"Look, you're nice and all but I gotta go find my-"_

_-The guy then grabs your arm as you try to walk away from him_

_-"Come on, beautiful, I'm sure he's busy doing something else, let us talk some more"_

_-This guy is trying too hard to get with you_

_-He still won't let go of your arm and tries to make you stay_

_-Then out of nowhere, he tries to make you kiss him_

_-"Come on! It's so obvious that you're into me!"_

_-Billy comes to your rescue_

_-"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"_

_-He sucker punches the guy in the jaw_


	3. Billy having a mental break down after another huge fight with his dad

_-He came to your house at 11am looking real upset but he tried to hold back tears_

_-"Billy? What's going on? What's wrong?"_

_-"Can I- um, stay over for the rest of the night?"_

_-You see a black eye on him and you already know who's responsible of that_

_-You freakin' hate Neil with a passion_

_-You bring Billy into the kitchen to treat his black eye and clean up his face since he still had blood that came from Neil's punch_

_-"I hate that bastard" Billy tells you_

_-Billy explains to you that Neil and him got into a fight because he forgot to pick up Max from Eleven's_

_-He literally breaks down in tears after trying to hold them in and try to "stay strong"_

_-But we all know it's not good to bottle up emotions_

_-He apologizes for crying in front of you and in general_

_-"I'm sorry, this is embarrassing, I shouldn't be- God, I'm so stupid with this crying shit"_

_-"Listen to me, DON'T EVER apologize for crying!"_

_-He tells you that he loves you and that he'll never trade you for anything in the world_

_-Y'all go up to your room and cuddle till y'all fall asleep_


	4. Telling Billy that you're pregnant with his child

_-Y'all usually use a condom but that one night, y'all decided not to_

_-Billy forgot to pull out_

_-And you forgot to take birth control pills_

_-Yes, it was THAT good between y'all *winks*_

_-You're afraid to tell him so you hide it from him for a week_

_-He notices you were acting a little bit weird but thinks it's because of stress from school_

_-And that it's a one time thing that you'll get over_

_-But it wasn't because you were acting "odd" or anxious for the past few days_

_-He asks you, "Babe? Is everything okay? because you're acting a bit weird lately"_

_-"I'm fine"_

_-"I just feel a little stressed from school that's all, I'll be fine"_

_-LIES!_

_-Billy sees right through it but he will get to the bottom of it on the weekend_

_-On the bright side of you being pregnant, graduation was coming in 4 months_

_-Meaning you didn't have to walk down the hallways with a huge belly with people staring and giggling at you_

_-Comments from popular groups were way worse and you DID NOT feel like dealing with them_

_-You have a feeling Billy is catching on to your minor lies and you were eventually gonna have to tell him sooner or later_

_-Saturday finally arrives_

_-Billy comes over to your house to find out what's been going on with you lately and why_

_-He hopes you aren't cheating on him_

_-Even though you would never do that in your life_

_-but still, he hopes you aren't doing that_

_-"Alright, tell me, what's actually going on with you?"_

_-"What do you mean? Everything's fine"_

_-LIES!!!!!! AGAIN!_

_-"Obviously fucking not, babe"_

_-"Just freakin' tell him the truth!" The Angel on your shoulder tells you_

_-Everyone knows when someone says that they're "fine", they're actually not_

_-You know you couldn't keep it from him forever and you finally tell him_

_-At first he thinks you're kidding_

_-Until you showed him the pregnancy test_

_-His reaction was..... well, he looked more astonished and scared_

_-You start crying_

_-You would think he's gonna abandon you right there and then_

_-But surprisingly he didn't_

_-"Why the hell would I leave you over that? Or any reason for that matter?"_

_"You could have told me this sooner as soon as you found out, then I wouldn't have been worried sick about you for how weird you were acting this week"_

_-He pulls you into a hug and wipes your tears away, comforting you_

_-You sigh in relief_

_-Although, he was pretty scared of the idea of becoming a father_

_-He doesn't think he'll be cut out to be a good one_

_-He thought he would become like his piece of trash dad, Neil_

_-He hates the thought of hurting his own child like his dad did to him_

_-You're honest with him, "Look Billy, you may not be a saint, I'll wholeheartedly admit that but I PROMISE YOU! You are absolutely NOTHING like that sorry excuse for a father. You hear me William Hargrove?!"_

_-"You know what, babe? I don't even deserve someone like you" He smiles, kissing you_

_-He told you that he was gonna support you in the best way he can_

_-He also tells you if anyone at school gives you problems about your pregnancy, he'll beat their asses for you_

_-He HATES when people mess with you_

_-Anyone who messes with you, messes with him_


	5. Neil, Billy's dad passes away in a car accident and you go check on Billy to see how he's feeling

_-You hear on the news one morning that Neil Hargrove passed away from a freak accident_

_-Apparently he was drinking and driving at the same time_

_-And he slammed into a tree really hard_

_-You remember stopping by Billy's house and meeting his dad_

_-He was rude as fuck to you_

_-And was nasty to Billy in front of you as well_

_-the guy just didn't give af how he treated others_

_-Billy used to come over to your house with bruises on his face and sometimes in tears_

_-So yeah, you hated Neil's toxic abusive ass_

_-However, you went to go see how Billy is holding up any ways_

_-You finally meet up with him on the weekend_

_-When you start hanging out with him, you noticed that he's been smiling more_

_-And is more free spirited_

_-It's almost like he feels more happier now that Neil is no longer around to hurt him_

_-You finally ask how he's feeling since Neil passed_

_-"Fuck that bastard! I'm glad he's rotting and gone!"_

_-You laugh and say, "Same, I hated him as much as you did, to be honest"_

_-He then shortly later tells you that he's not going to his funeral_

_-And will stay home and chill_

_-After Neil's death, he tries to have a better relationship with Max_

_-It took a while, but they're going strong_

_-Billy's still a bit of an asshole_

_-But tries to become a better person now that he's free of Neil's abuse_

_-He goes to therapy now every week to work on his emotions and healing from it_

_-As of now, he feels at peace_


	6. Dating Billy would include...........

_-Him being protective over you_

_-He would throw hands with any guy who tries to harm you_

_-One time at a party, one guy walked past behind you and slapped your butt really hard_

_-"Nice ass, sweetheart! Let me get some of that"_

_-Billy saw this and guess what? He beat the fuck outta him_

_-"Don't fucking touch my girl!"_

_-You inviting him over to your house overnight whenever he and Neil get into a fight_

_-You hate Neil as much as Billy does because of the way he abuses him terribly_

_\- Billy comes to your house in tears because of him_

_-He doesn't apologize for crying in front of you because he knows you would never get on his case, make fun of him or call him weak for it_

_-You could never do that because you love him and you know that having emotions doesn't make one weak, it makes them human_

_-Him showing his soft side to you more than he shows it to anyone else_

_-"Hey princess, what's wrong?"_

_-He wraps his arms around you in embrace_

_-"I'll always be here when you need me"_

_-Whenever y'all are walking and it's cold outside, he gives you his leather jacket to wear to keep you warm_

_-He be comforting you get scared of thunderstorms_

_-You slightly tease him for being a "big softie" and you love that about him_

_-He rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah yeah, drop it" he then chuckles_

_-The amount of physical intimacy y'all have_

_-He's rough and you LOVE IT_

_-Y'all either do it in his car_

_-At his house when everyone in there is gone_

_-Or either at your house when everyone isn't present_

_-You love these moments with him_

_-It's just you and him in the moment_

_-No one else or nothing else matters_

_-But your personal favorite is when he's going slow and soft and looking into your eyes, smiling_

_-"I love you, (Y/N)" He says to you before he softly kisses you_

_-Lots of PDA from him_

_-He really doesn't give a damn if people are looking_

_-He grabs your butt when your walking with him_

_-Makes out with you in the hallways or outside in public sometimes_

_-Walks down the hallways with his arm around your waste_

_-Because fuck everyone else that's why!_

_-You and Max having a close big sister/little sister relationship_

_-Him complimenting you regularly_

_-Even if you look a hot mess_

_-Him not being afraid of telling you he loves you in public_

_-As mentioned before, he doesn't give a damn what people have to say or think about it_

_-You're one of the most important people in his life after all_

_-Having to deal with other girls being rude and nasty to you over him_

_-They have crushes on him and are just hating because they wish he was theirs_

_-But he would never go for them_

_-They don't seem like his type anyways_

_-Admiring his open shirt showing his chest_

_-You think it's the sexiest thing ever on a guy_

_-Well, You don't think any other guy could pull off better than Billy in your eyes_

_-He feels safe when he's around you_

_-He'll be dominate ASF_

_-He can't see himself being a bottom_

_-He'll always see himself as a top_

_-You playing with his hair and always styling it_

_-It annoys him_

_-You think it's adorable that he gets annoyed by it_

_-You pulled his hair back into a ponytail and thinks he looks hot with it_

_-He literally love the hell out of you and can't see you out of his life_

_-You're his world_

_-SCRATCH THAT! You're his universe!_


	7. Hanging out in his car one night

_-Y'all had a date tonight_

_-Y'all had dinner together at the diner_

_-That new cheeseburger they had was LIT!_

_-Y'all were driving around a bit until y'all stop in the middle of nowhere near a park_

_-The two of y'all start having a conversation about random things_

_-About your future_

_-About how you're feeling lately_

_-About both of your personal struggles_

_-You loved these conversations with him_

_-He showed his sweet, vulnerable side that he never shows to others_

_-You loved that about him_

_-He gets annoyed when you bring it up_

_-"Yeah, but I'm still an asshole also" He chuckles_

_-"And you're also still can be a sweetheart"_

_-"Princess, please shut up before I make you" He winked_

_-"Oh really? Then try to make me then, Hargrove" You say in a playful yet seductive voice_

_-You jump on him and y'all start having a rough makeout session_

_-Then y'all go into the backseat_

_-He's on top of you as always_

_-He loves being dominate_

_-"Ugh! You're always on top! When is it my turn?" You giggled_

_-"Hmm, let me think.........NEVER"_

_-Slow, sensual soft rock playing on the radio_

_-After 3 hours of private time between y'all, y'all talk for a bit_

_-Sharing laughs_

_-Billy jokes about the way you moan and scream_

_-"Shut up!" You laugh_

_-Y'all cuddle and have a conversation with each other_

_-"I love you (Y/N)"_

_-"I love you too asshole" You giggle._


	8. You're pregnant with his child and y'all try to pick which names they wanna name it

_-Billy wants to be the one to name the baby_

_-He hopes if it's a boy_

_-Of course he wants it to be a boy_

_-So he can have his own mini version of him_

_-He wants to name the baby after him_

_-"Billy Jr. has a nice ring to it, don't think, babe?"_

_-You shrug and say, "Its alright"_

_-"Okay, if not that, how about..... Alex? Short for Alexander?"_

_-"Or how about Joel? Or maybe Zachary? Or how about_

_-"Those are cute and all but..... How about Steve? Short for Steven?" You joke then laugh_

_-Billy rolls his eyes and flips you off_

_-"Fuck you, babe"_

_-"Yep and this is the result" You point at your stomach, laughing_

_-However............._

_-if it's a girl............_

_-That would be a whole different story_

_-He would teach the girl how to kick boys asses if they come on to her or harass her_

_-"I bet she would have your looks" You tell Billy_

_-"Nah, the worst thing that could happen if she would have both of our good looks"_

_-"Why would that be a bad thing?" You asked. "She would be gorgeous"_

_-"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! She'd be good looking and many boys would be after her which means I'd have to kick some ass if they break her heart"_

_-"Billy, no don't do that"_

_-"Watch me!"_

_-You would want to name the girl Ashley but you thought about it and realized there are too many girls names Ashley nowadays_

_-You would want to name the girl, Sheena_

_-"Sheena Hargrove" Billy repeated, "Sounds like it has a nice ring to it"_

_-"Or how about Chimere" You said_

_-"That's different, she'd probably would be the only girl in this town named that"_

_-"I think it's pretty unique, Chimere Hargrove"_

_-"I still think it's gonna be a boy though, watch me be right and you owe me a dollar 20" He chuckled and joked_

_-"Nope! It's gonna be a girl, Hargrove"_

_-"How do you know?"_

_-"Because I'm always right" You smirk_

_-"That's what you said when you said you wouldn't get pregnant if I didn't use a condom yet here we are" He laughs_

_-"It's not my fault you didn't pull out fast enough" You joked._

_-"I hate you"_

_-"I hate you too, Hargrove" You smile_

_-"Love you, babe"_

_-"I know" You flip your hair_

_-Forgot to mention........._

_-Neil won't be seeing his grandchild anytime soon_

_-He doesn't deserve to_

_-Billy forbids it COMPLETELY_

_-However........_

_-He doesn't forbid Max and her mom seeing the baby and being in it's life_

_-The baby is finally born_

_-Turns out y'all had twins, a boy and a girl_

_-Billy Jr. and Chimere Hargrove_

_-Chimere has some of Billy's features and a little bit of yours too_

_-Billy Jr. looks more like you than his father_


End file.
